


Your Insanity Is My Science

by Baby_boy_blues



Series: Kurtbastian Battling Their Demons [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Abuse, Past Klaine, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_boy_blues/pseuds/Baby_boy_blues
Summary: In which Karofsky did so much more to Kurt than just kiss him in the locker roomKurt has a nightmare, and Sebastian wakes up to comfort him.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian Battling Their Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703191
Kudos: 45





	Your Insanity Is My Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic so let me know what you think! Leave comments and Kudos!   
>  Its a really short one but I hope you guys enjoy it

Sebastian is awake. Except, he can't remember exactly why he woke up.  
The he hears it; a small whimper from the other side of the bed.

He sighs. Kurt was having another nightmare. 

Ever since they saw in the news how a boy had gotten raped, Kurt’s nightmares got worse and worse.

He remembers the first time Kurt told him exactly what had happened with Karofsky. He remembered the pain in Kurt’s voice as he told him how Karofsky forced himself on Kurt.

It took them over a year before Kurt felt ready to be intimate. Their first time had been wonderful. 

Kurt hadn’t had a nightmare for a long time, until the news of the boy popped up.It was like opening an old wound, one you thought was healed, but it turned out it had gotten infected.

Kurt started having nightmares again, the panic attacks came and worse than Sebastian had ever seen them.

With the nightmares came the self-doubt.

Sebastian can recall countless arguments due to Kurt’s insecurities; the feeling that no matter what, he would never be good enough for anyone, especially for Sebastian.

On several occasions, Kurt even tried to end things with Sebastian to “save Sebastian the trouble of being with a broken person”

Sebastian made sure, especially in those moments, to show Kurt how much he loved him.

Once upon a time, when Sebastian was in high school, he would have left first chance he got in order to not deal with petty things like feelings.

But not anymore. Sebastian would never leave Kurt for something he had no control over.

He loved Kurt too much for that.

Gently rubbing Kurt’s back, Sebastian starts to whisper sweet nothings into Kurt’s ear, hoping to wake him up in the calmest way possible. 

The first time Kurt had a nightmare while Sebastian was there, Sebastian made the mistake of shaking him awake. That had only frightened Kurt more.

He continues whispering in Kurt’s ear until Kurt starts blinking his eyes awake.

“Bas?”

“I’m here, sweetheart”

Kurt looks up at Sebastian with watery eyes, recalling his nightmare.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian asks Kurt gently. Slowly, Kurt nods, It takes him a few minutes to be able to gather his thoughts, and Sebastian waits patiently.

He will always wait for Kurt.

“I was back at McKinley” Kurt starts. “I was in the locker room,with Karofsky. But it wasn’t just us” Kurt swallows his sobs in order to continue. “ Blaine was there too. He held me down as he let Karofsky do to me what he pleased…” 

Kurt can’t hold the sobs at bay anymore, and Sebastian hugs him as tightly as he can, wishing more than anything that he could make the pain go away.

“It’s okay, love. We don’t have to talk about it right now. It’s okay”

Sebastian holds him until Kurt falls asleep in his arms.

Their journey has been difficult, and it’s far from over, but together, the can make it to the end.


End file.
